Crystal Prison
by Shezka Foxe
Summary: Rules are defined by those who have the power. History is decided by those who win the war. There is no such thing as truth, or justice, but only have power. To dominate another until they can no longer see themselves but the one who offers the most protection. The least punishment. When choice is nothing more than an illusion between a man who trusted, and one who loved.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _I usually do my best to avoid taking reviewer requests. Not that I have anything against them, but I've just always upheld (to myself) to write what I want to write and no one else. To make my own decisions in a story based on a personal level I won't even begin to explain. But since people kept asking, begging, bribing, sending random notes and suggestions...I decided, hey, I liked _Shattered_. It was different. Sick? Yes. _

_This story, for some odd reason cropped up in a dream and has not gone since. In my mind it's already began to form and take shape. While I shouldn't be taking on another project with three other stories I'm working on, I decided I might as well go for it. Review if the story is worth pursuing and your thoughts and what you think the heck is going on. _

**Chapter 1**

Darkness.

Black.

Cold.

A sharp snap of a cape sent him crawling across the floor. Clawing at the ground as he tried to escape. His face streaked with a wetness he only realized with a shock were his own tears. He sobbed as he crawled the pain continuing to pound in his head. It felt as if a hot poker had been shoved beneath his eyelids as he moved his arms and legs searching for some sort of hiding place. Searching for the light he knew was there as he continued to drown in this darkness.

His head bumped painfully into something. A yelp escaped him without meaning too from the shock of pain. When he heard the footsteps approach him, insistently loud in the empty room, he knew who it was.

He cowered against the ground waiting for the blow to fall. Clinging to the floor as if it would save his life. Trying to sink into it. To become it. He had always thought he wished to be the darkness, but never like this.

The footsteps stopped right by his head. His entire body began to tremble as he lay there waiting for more pain. He could not win at this point. Again, he heard the rustle of a cloth as the figure kneeled down beside him. A hand reached down and fisted in his hair.

He cried out as his head was yanked back. The roots of his hair straining along his scalp as his hands reached up to try and free them, but to no avail. He had fought back for his freedom, but at what cost?

"Do you understand, now?" His punisher asked him. Just as quickly he was released from the painful hold to cower on the floor. A soft whimper escaped him as he lay there sobbing quietly. Trying to be so small. Insignificant in the presence of this stronger, greater being.

"I know it must hurt you. The pain will pass, and you will heal. But do you understand why I did it? I need you here. _Want _you here. Just, something about you makes me…I don't know." Again, silence from his punisher. He heard a deep sigh as his punisher stood up. Felt the cool touch of the cape as it brushed his head as his punisher stepped over him.

"I think I understand now why they went insane."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"All his worldly possessions are yours. Everything you find within the fortress is at your disposal. Do with it as you please, but there are a few pieces I mean to take a look at later. So please try not to destroy the whole place before I have a chance to look at them.

"Yes, father. Um…"

"Yes?"

"Is it really all mine?"

"Don't ask stupid questions."

"I'm sorry, it's just…I can't believe you're just leaving."

"Well, it's not like I can help you move in. You'll be fine on your own. If you need anything at all call Sarah. She has my personal number and you have my cell if something truly tragic happens."

Lex Luthor patted his "son", whom he had taken to simply calling Superboy on the back. Superboy was the spitting image of Superman, only much younger. Easier to control in Luthor's opinion. Unlike his predecessor his powers were limited but could easily be enhanced by his "father" Lex Luthor.

In front of them loomed a sprawling crystal fortress. Shards stabbed at the sky in a vain attempt to protect the occupant which called them home. Now empty it seemed a forlorn place. A backpack slung over his shoulder with a cold wind blowing in his face, Superboy gazed at his new home. Father had told him until such a time the world needed him he would remain here until further notice.

Taking a tighter grip on his backpack he walked towards the fortress. His Father followed behind him sticking close as if he still felt Superman meant to attack him. When they reached the fortress a large door slid open automatically. Superboy led the way into the cool darkness of the place.

All around them the crystal came to life as it lit up. He felt a low hum vibrate the air around him as the crystals began to shimmer. Heating up his new home as he ventured further inside. He could hear his father's heartbeat pick up in time with his own as they gazed at the vast walls. Above them the crystals seemed to almost form the skyline at some points they were so high. Several passageways led off in different directions, but the majority of space was underground Superboy knew. With a sigh Luthor patted his son on the back glancing again at his watch impatiently.

"Is this big enough for you? Try to train while I'm gone. I'll be back to check up on you in a few days, or Sarah will do it."

"You can't stay one night with me?"

"No, you're old enough. Train or something. Relax. Think of it as a vacation." Luthor said hardly paying attention to what the boy said.

Glancing up again Superboy peered at him from beneath a bush of jet black hair. His sky blue eyes emotionless except for the mild concern which flickered across his features. They were remarkably handsome, his face well sculpted with high cheekbones. Taller than Luthor by a few inches he stood at exactly six feet tall. Not nearly as tall as the original, Luthor though wryly, but he would do. Beneath his black shirt and jeans the boy had muscles and bore with them with the ease a person born with them. Taught and sinewy he was more than willing to take on any opponent thrown at him.

"I don't know where anything is."

"Explore, then. At least you'll be busy while I'm gone. Draw a map of the place so I don't have to go wandering around here aimlessly." Luthor glanced again at his watch, cursed, and looked at Superboy again.

"Time for me to go, son. Have fun. I'll have Sarah drop some supplies tonight for you outside around five."

Luthor's footfalls echoed in the fortress as he turned around and walked away. Superboy stood there until he heard the helicopter take off. His heartbeat slowed to a steady drumbeat as he continued to stand there as if waiting for orders. It was hard for him to comprehend he no tasks to do. Other than to walk around and wander aimlessly from room to room.

Superboy slung his pack off his shoulder and took out an energy bar. Biting into it the bland taste allowed him to think as he decided to go straight down the stairs in front of him. He went down, his pack slung over one shoulder as he explored eating his bar. It felt almost as if the crystal were alive. Pulsing faintly in greeting whenever he passed another doorway. His father had been right. The fortress recognized him as Superman and accepted him as such.

Eventually he came to a room which appeared to be empty. He peered in, noting the sparse modern day furniture within. A full sized bed, a night stand, a dresser, and finally a desk in the corner with a lamp. Light hardly seemed to be necessary since the crystal provided enough. Dimming when he left a room in search of anything out of the ordinary.

Going from room to room he didn't notice it until he had walked around the corner into what appeared to a kitchen area. A small table had been set there along with a basin which continuously flowed from the wall of the crystal. Up on shelves to the right and left were various food items. Well, at least he wouldn't starve.

Going over Superboy grabbed a carton of milk off the shelf. He opened it up and sniffed the contents, and finding them fresh drank from it. It was then he heard the soft beating of a heart. Faint, but it was definitely there. Frowning he put the milk down glaring around the room.

"Father?" He called into the empty room. No one answered him, but he heard the click of claws as if someone were walking away.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Superboy called, louder than before. He heard the heartbeat quicken a bit, and then grow fainter as its owner moved away. Fading into the depths of the fortress as if it had been never been there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Superboy put the heartbeat from his mind the next morning. He had slept fitfully in the first bedroom he had found. Unable to pick up the courage to go further in. Despite his powers he feared running into an adversary he could not see. Besides, he did not feel in a mood to fight. Whoever lurked within these walls with him must have been here before he had come. That or it was some sort of strange defense mechanism the fortress had concocted.

He ate three more energy bars not knowing how to prepare any of the food from the kitchen. Digging through his pack he spread his sparse belongings out on the bed. Three sets of clothes, similar to what he wore. A few more energy bars which were running alarmingly low considering his appetite. Five water bottles, one of which he opened and sipped sparingly as he opened his notebook.

The pages were blank. The blue lines seeming to dare him to mark their pristine pages. A new packet of pens and pencils for him to use. Picking up a pencil Superboy began to sketch a rough map of what he had found so far. Marking off certain areas and leaving them open to add to later. It took him a matter of five minutes to create a rough sketch before he turned the page over.

Idly he began to sketch a heart. A real one he knew with four chambers which was one of the most precious organs in the body. A muscle continuously moving, and once it stopped the rest of the body failed. Then he heard it again.

"Okay, whose there?!" Superboy yelled at the walls. He heard a sharp gasp and then the sharp click of claws again. His hair standing on end on the back of his neck Superboy set his notebook and pencil down.

Stepping out into the hallway he paused listening for the sound. Thoughts of Superman crossed his mind. Of his predecessor haunting this empty place seeking revenge for his untimely death. Superboy waited before he heard the heartbeat begin to move again.

Taking off like a shot he followed it. Whatever it was heard the slap of his sneakers as they began to run as well. Superboy skidded as he slid around the corner fighting for balance on the slick floor in his sneakers. Grabbing the edge of the wall he didn't break stride as he pursued the sound. He saw a flicker of white around the corner which made his panic rise even more. He must have been right. Superman's ghost!

Superboy ran until he came to a room with an arching ceiling. Shafts of light flooded the neat, green rows of vegetables down below. The cold blocked by the thick glass which allowed the life giving sunlight to come in from the pale Arctic sun. With a low growl he ventured into the room going into a crouch.

The rows of plants were separated into sections. One held tomatoes, another strawberries, and in another he even spotted long stalks of corn. Superman had been smart to grow his own food. Allowing him to remain hidden within these impenetrable walls without being disturbed.

As he continued he came to an area which had all sorts of fruits growing. Berries especially were arranged neatly, the long thorny vines of a blackberry bush climbing a tall picket. In another section strawberries grew, a few already bright red and fat gleaming in the sunlight. Superboy paused when he came to the strawberry plants. Reaching down he plucked one and inspected it. After a moment popping it into his mouth out of curiosity.

He was surprised by the sweetness of the small fruit. It tasted nothing like the energy bars he ate, but not so overly sweet he could not stand it. A subtle dance upon his tongue which left him elated as if he had been praised for a good deed. Looking around, he saw no ghost coming out to scold him for invading this green sanctuary. Reaching down he plucked two more berries and ate them as well.

Superboy finally gave in to his weakness and walked back to the kitchen. Finding a large bowl he took it with him back to the green house. Picking strawberries until they his bowl was overfilled. He took it back to his new room to work on his map again. He had lost the sound of the heartbeat, but frowned wondering how to explain this to his father. Would he be scolded for believing in a ghost? Father always told him there was always a logical explanation for everything.

Eventually Superboy grew bored of working on his map. He walked the fortress some more, taking notes as he went along as he mapped out certain areas. This place was big, far too big for him to explore all in one day. Quiet too. Despite the vastness he felt claustrophobic within the place. As if a presence lingered there which rejected him.

"Superman is dead." Superboy said into the emptiness. His voice echoed within the bare halls. The walls refusing to reply back to him.

"DEAD! YOU HEAR ME? DEAD!" He screamed it. Still nothing happened. For a moment he swore the crystal walls around him shimmered angrily their colors changing so rapidly he could not follow them.

Again. A soft, insistent heartbeat which refused to die.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _I think, at best, this story is a bit haphazard. I'm not very proud of it since the work is kind of lazy. I maybe have to start putting a few projects on hold. Each morning I have to wake up early just to have an hour or two to work on these fics which is why the chapters aren't as long as they usually either. I don't think anyone really notices, but my chapters are usually around 3,000 words long. Lately I've barely been squeaking by 2,000 for each chapter. __  
_

_Still, thanks for reading so far. ^_^_

**Chapter 4**

"Have you been doing your training excercises?"

"Yes."

"You must be bored. That's why you're hearing things. Perhaps you need…hm…I'll have to look into getting you a training droid. Amazo would do, but he may be to strong for you. Something simplistic."

"Father, I don't need more training. I know what I saw."

"You mind is making this up to entertain you. Superman is dead. Batman is dead, and my son is going insane. Save for the first two, my life is fucking fantastic and you're ruining it."

"I'm sorry. I probably am just bored. I'll train like you said. Clear my head a bit."

"Good boy. I have a few politicians to talk to. Did you get the package?"

"Yes, thanks for the clothes. Will you talk to me later?"

"Superboy, call Sarah or one of your friends if you want to talk. Goodbye."

"Bye." Superboy said forlornly into the phone. His father hung up on him before he could say his farewell. He sighed, setting his phone down on the table as he considered his situation.

"I know what I heard. He's here." Superboy insisted to his reflection. His other self-had nothing to say except to copy his every move. The crease in his brow as he worked at his predicament like a dog with a bone.

"I'm going to find him. Father will know I'm telling the truth. I _saw_ something yesterday. A flicker of white, but it was there." Superboy explained.

Finding himself bad company he sighed getting up from the chair. He had settled for blackberries for breakfast in cream. The thorns had been no problem; they had not even pierced his skin. He had torn a hole in his shirt though from his picking. Finishing off the last of his meal he rinsed the bowl and set it back on the shelf.

He had slept fitfully last night. He heard the heartbeat again moving about the fortress in the middle of the night. Alarmed, Superboy found he listened intently to it. Following its movements as it went from room to room. This morning it was strangely silent. Yet, in the distance, he could make it out just faintly. Barely a pulse among this abandoned place.

Superboy placed his notebook down in his room his mind made up. He would confront Superman's ghost today. Tell him he was dead, declare he was the hero Earth needed, and send him on his way. Taking a deep breath he left his bedroom walking purposely but silently towards the heartbeat. Unlike last time he had not snuck up on the ghost.

After ten minutes he heard the heartbeat begin to go on the move again. Moving through the walls to elude the young man. Superboy found it increasingly frustrating as he walked around the corner only to find another useless room, or a dead end. Twice he had to backtrack, and three times he got lost only to miraculously come full circle to a part of the fortress he knew.

It wasn't until his stomach began to growl for a noontime meal he heard the heartbeat growing louder. Excited he waited until it came closer coming at a sedate pace. He heard the click of the claws as well which accompanied the ghost. Taking a deep breath he prepared himself to meet this spirit. Cracking his knuckles in anticipation he was prepared to beat it if necessary.

All of a sudden the heartbeat stopped moving in his direction. It was a calm, steady beat. Smirking to himself Superboy moved even slower. Peering around the corner all he caught was a glimpse of a fast moving white object coming straight towards him. It streaked past him claws clicking as it dashed down the hall.

"Krypto! Krypto, no, bring that back!" A voice called after the retreating figure. Superboy tensed read to fight his adversary then froze.

Soft raven locks, high cheekbones, and dressed in black slacks, shoes, and a white dress shirt the figure walked forward. Taking sure steps as he walked a hand held out in front of him as he continued to call. What Superboy noticed first was the man's eyes. They were a milky blue, completely unfocused as the man called.

With a jolt Superboy realized the man was blind. Studying the face he wondered who this man was. It seemed familiar, but at the same time he could not place name to this person.

"Who are you?" Superboy asked aloud. The man froze, going completely still at the sound of his voice. A look of apprehension passed over the stranger's face.

"I should be asking you that."

"You're intruding on private property."

"Says the person breaking, entering, and stole the berries I've been tending to." The strange accused right back. Tensed, the blind man's tone grew louder as he spoke as he took a step back.

"Who are you? You don't sound like Clark. You're voices are similar, but you're not him. His tone isn't that high pitched." The blind man continued. Frowning Superboy rolled his eyes as if it weren't obvious. Then realized the man could not see the movement.

"Clark Kent, the one you know as Superman, is dead. Has been for the last few weeks. His fortress is mine now. So, I'm going to ask you again. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Superboy demanded.

He saw the stranger pause at the news. His soft lips forming into a thin line as the man absorbed this new information. Superboy waited wondering what to do next. Father had not said anything about this place being inhabited. Or had he? No, he was positive Father had said it was completely empty. So maybe this man was….a servant?

"Oh." The stranger said. His voice had grown softer at the news. He seemed at a lost as he stood there as if waiting for something. Or someone.

"Are you sure?" The man asked again. Superboy frowned wondering if the man were deaf as well as blind. Up close he could tell the other was human. Strange, he never thought Superman would share this place with just a normal human being. Perhaps he had taken this man in out of sympathy for his condition.

Other than his blindness, the man was handsome. He had a pale complexion which complimented his dark locks. The stranger's skin was unblemished and smooth without any scars to speak of. He had to be at least in his mid-twenties by his youthful features.

"Yes. He died. Now, are you going to tell me who you are? And what the hell is a Krypto?" Superboy snapped. At this the man paused as he considered the questions. After a moment seeming to make up his mind as he spoke.

"Krypto is my aide and friend. He helps me, most of the time, to find my way around this place. My name is Bruce. I'm…was, I should say, Superman's pet." The man said quietly.

Superboy could only stare at him in shock. A pet?

"How are you his pet? I thought Superman cared about humans."

"He does. Deeply. He's a boyscout. Always was and always will be. When he brought me here his reason was he did everything for humanity. Saved countless lives every day. So why shouldn't he take one of them for himself?" The blind man answered almost whispering the words. Superboy could sense the other's heartbeat beginning to pick up. Even see the cold sweat which had broken out on the other's brow.

"Well, I'm taking his place. Father said everything Superman once had is mine now. Which includes you and Krypto, I guess." Superboy told him. The man nodded not denying him. Somehow this made Superboy angrier. The way this person accepted without a question the new owner of his life.

"Do you serve any purpose here?" Superboy shot at him. The man's blank, unseeing eyes seem to gaze right into his soul. It was unnerving to stare at them and he found himself looking away despite himself.

"I cook, clean, and do laundry. I also entertained Superman whenever he wished it."

"Entertain?"

"Listening to him talk, mostly." He explained.

Superboy frowned but considered this idea. Well, okay, so maybe the man wasn't really a pet. Perhaps he had been brought here against his will for some reason known only to Superman. Father had said in later years Superman had grown more silent. Still fulfilling his role as protector of Metropolis but with less enthusiasm. He no longer smiled when people cheered when he flew past. Nor made any public appearances except on rare occasions, and even then only if it was a matter where he met with the world leaders. In his remaining years his father had even commented the superhero seemed to brood most of the time. Probably due to the sudden disappearance of his best friend and ally, Batman. No leads had been found on the Gotham Knight yet.

"Do you have a name?" Superboy asked for what felt like the fourth time.

"Bruce."

"What were you doing, Bruce?"

"Folding laundry until Krypto stole a shirt I was folding." Bruce answered calmly. Something about the name sounded familiar to Superboy, but he still could not put his finger on it. He shook his head trying to make sense of this new development.

"Will you listen to me like you did Superman?" Superboy asked.

"Yes." Bruce answered without hesitation.

Superboy was stumped now. He didn't know what to do with this man. Yet at the same time he felt a bit of relief. He had not been crazy. In fact, he had been right. Sort of. Another presence had been in the fortress as he suspected. But now what?

"When you're done with laundry make me some lunch." Superboy said, hoping his tone sounded commanding. Bruce blinked slowly his only indication he had heard the young man.

"What would you like?"

"What?"

"What would you like to eat?" Bruce asked him. His tone had become neutral as he waited for Superboy to give him an order. Superboy hesitated unsure of what to say. He had never been picky about what he ate. He rarely if ever met his Father for a meal. He had eaten with Sarah, his father's assistant on a few occasions but that had been when she had been ordered to watch him.

"Can you make Mac & Cheese? With salt and pepper in it?" Superboy asked. He saw surprise flicker over Bruce's face. Then a serene smile passed over his face an amused expression on him.

"Of course. I believe I can do that. Do you want anything else? Dessert, perhaps?" Bruce asked him. His tone had become a tad friendlier. Superboy frowned wondering if he was being mocked. Then he hesitated again wondering about that. Dessert?

"Strawberries?"

"Do you want them in a pie?"

"You can make them into a pie?"

"I'll pick some and make a small one for you. See if you like it or not." Bruce decided for the both of them. With that he walked around Superboy continuing down the hall after Krypto. Leaving the young man to stand there wondering what had just transpired.

He had never seen another person smile at him before except his Father. And that had only been when he had demonstrated his improvement in training. Bruce did not seem to expect anything from him but orders. Yet, as the man had stated, he was nothing more than a pet for Superman.

As he walked back to his room his mind reeling Superboy still could not place where he had seen the man's face. The name Bruce rang a bell in the back of his mind as well. Made him itch as his thoughts chased themselves in circles. He walked off to explore more of the endless corridors. Maybe if he didn't think about it he would remember where he had seen Bruce's face. Besides, he needed to have something to show his father when it came to his map.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bruce remembered the day his life had inevitably changed for the worse. When he had heard Superboy arrive he had known, somewhere deep down, something had happened to Superman. Had known it when the hero had not returned at his appointed time as he always did.

It had happened in the middle of the day. Back when Bruce had been free. Protecting Gotham City from the Joker. A playboy billionaire during the day, at night the elusive crime fighter Batman. He had been at his office at Wayne Tech which he rarely frequented. Pacing back and forth as he talked on the phone. Irritated his stock brokers were insisting they take down an animal preserve to build a new plant. He had been so focused on the debate he did not notice the figure floating outside his window staring in at him until he saw the shadow cast across his floor.

Spinning around Bruce was shocked to see the man himself floating there. A quiet look of desperation on Superman's face as he gazed in at the other man. Blinking in shock, Bruce muttered into his phone before he hung up abruptly. Reaching over to his desk to press a hidden button which disabled all the security cameras for the room.

"Clark? What the hell are you doing? Someone could see you!" Bruce said irritated even as he reached over and managed to slide open one of the huge windows. Superman came in landing lightly on the floor. Hastily Bruce closed the window again drawing the blinds shut so they had a bit of privacy.

"I'm sorry, but it's urgent. I need your help." Superman insisted. Bruce frowned turning to look at his friend. They had known each other's secret identities for years. Long before they had ever started the Justice League or even thought of such a thing. Out of all the people in his life Bruce considered the kryptonian one of the most prominent ones.

"The world better be ending if you're going to take such a risk. What is it?" Bruce asked. When he turned to get a better look at the other man he saw the way Superman clenched his jaw. His eyes shifting from side to side as if he expected to be caught stealing. He looked…scared.

"It's personal, Bruce. You just have to trust me."

"Well, take me back to the Batcave and I'll-"

"No, _now_. There's no time." Superman insisted. Bruce paused a frown beginning to crease his features. He didn't like where this was going. Superman could move at the speed of light. They could spare a minute or two for him to get dressed.

"I know what it looks like. But Bruce, _please_, trust me. You have to come as you are. You can't do this as the Batman. I need you to do this as Bruce Wayne." Superman explained. Bruce's lips went into a thin line at the request. It was strange, and he had never seen the man act like this before.

"Tell me what's going on."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I just…you wouldn't understand. Please, we have to leave _now._" Superman had already come forward. Grabbing Bruce's forearm and tugging at him to get the man to hurry along. While the other man was gentle Bruce was shocked by the easy strength of the grip. Clark could have easily have tossed him out the window if he had wished it.

"Clark, you're not making any sense. If you would just explain-"

"Bruce, please, just trust me on this one." Superman said. When his friend only stood there rigidly glaring at him the hero sighed. Seeming to become more desperate as he lowered his voice stepping closer to Bruce as if about to kiss the billionaire.

"I entrusted you with a kryptonite ring to take me down. Trust you with not only my secret identity, but the love as my life as well. All I'm asking is that you return that trust here and now. Or does that mean nothing to you?" Superman asked.

His better judgment had warned him at the time against it. To not fall so easily in so obvious in a trap. Yet the unexpected arrival of the Kryptonian made him set aside his usual cautions. With a sigh he relented nodding his head wearily as he placed his phone down on his desk. It might seem strange Bruce Wayne had suddenly left the company without a word to anyone, but he could just make up an excuse to explain his disappearance.

"Alright Clark, just this once. _Once_, do you understand me? You're never allowed to guilt trip me again. The trouble you get me into…" Bruce muttered to himself as Superman went and opened the blinds again. Pushing the window open as he turned around and held his arms out to the other man.

"Come on, I'll fly you there." Superman said. He still seemed urgent, but had relaxed knowing he had got what he wanted. Bruce hesitated then frowned displeasure crossing his handsome features.

"Hell no, Clark."

"But Bruce-"

"NO. I hate when you carry me. Just let me get a jet."

"Bruce, I'm not going to drop you. Come on, we're wasting time. There's worse things than me carrying you. Or is this the part where you finally confess you're scared of heights?" Superman challenged him. Bruce closed his eyes for a moment wishing for a moment he had his kryptonite ring with him. He would use it to punch the alien a good few times to knock sense back into him.

"Fine, but you better not wrinkle my suit." Bruce snapped.

He walked into Superman's open arms feeling strange. The hero floated upward holding the billionaire close to his own body. Bruce was forced to slip an arm around the hero's neck, their faces almost touching as Superman floated carefully out of the window. Closing it shut behind him with his foot as he rose above the Gotham skyline to scan the area.

They must have made quite a sight, had anyone bothered to look up that day. The hero of Metropolis carrying Bruce Wayne bridal style in one of his finest suits. A look of concentration on the hero's face as he checked for planes. Bruce prided himself on not being scared of heights, but gazing down at Gotham in the middle of the day made his heart beat faster. Knowing also the man of steel was the only thing between him and a plummet to his death only made him cling tighter to the other.

"What the hell are you waiting for?!" Bruce snapped at him. Superman pretended to not have heard him. A funny look coming over his face as he gazed down Bruce in disbelief before he answered.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes. Don't talk, and make sure you don't breathe to deeply."

"Clark…" Bruce warned but he obeyed. He felt Clark's arms shift around him so the other had a tighter hold on his body. Then all of a sudden it felt as if the world were spinning around him.

Bruce dug his nails into Superman's suit hearing the sharp snap of the cape as the other man flew. He had no idea how fast they were going. Wind ripped at his hair and his clothes. Trying to tear him away from the arms wrapped around him. Clark did not let him slip though. His arms protecting the man from being taken from him as he flew.

Soon Bruce began to feel a drop in temperature. He shivered, beginning to breathe easier again once the wind had died down. He could tell the superhero was flying much more slowly now. Yet each breath he took hurt from the searing cold around them. Cracking his eyes open they suddenly shot open as he gazed down at where they were.

Before him lay the Arctic. Not to far in the distance he saw crystal spires shooting into the sky. Their sharp edges challenging the world to try and take it down. A testament to strength and beauty. They shimmered with a thousand different colors in the pale rays of the Arctic sun. Seeing the other man's awe Superman couldn't help but chuckle as he flew towards his fortress.

When he approached one of the crystals shifted. Revealing an entrance in the side which he entered. Swooping in swiftly as he hovered holding the shivering Bruce close to him. Once the doors had closed the temperature began to warm to become more comfortable to accommodate Superman's unexpected guest.

Once he had landed Superman released Bruce from his hold. Setting him down gently so the other man could gain his bearings. The billionaire staggered feeling as if his legs had turned to jelly as he walked a few steps away from the hero. Taking deep breaths and checking to make sure his entire body was intact. The room they were in appeared to be completely empty. Blinking he turned around to gaze at his friend.

"Well? Do you like it?" Superman asked him eagerly. Bruce frowned beginning to suspect the emergency had not, in fact, been an emergency.

"Where are we?"

"The Supecave." Superman supplied helpfully. Bruce rolled his eyes as he reached up to adjust his tie. Then realized it had gone missing. He frowned wondering if it had been caught in the wind. It held a small device in it which he could activate which would show his coordinates.

"You risked exposing not only me, but yourself as well to drag me to the bottom of the world to show me your play house?"

"It's a very big playhouse." Superman insisted. Closing his eyes Bruce forced down all the curse words he knew. He would expect Flash to pull such a prank. Not the Man of Steel.

"Alright, Clark, you've had your fun. Ha ha ha, it's hilarious. Impressive. Now do you mind taking me back to Wayne Tech? Since this is clearly not a matter of life and death?" Bruce snapped. At this Superman gave him an odd look as if the other man had just spoken a different language.

"Don't you like it?"

"Like I said, it's impressive. A bit flashy for my taste, but it suits you."

"Good. This is your new home." Superman stated bluntly.

Bruce froze in adjusting his cuffs and this time really looked at his friend. Superman had not laughed when he had said this. There was no playful grin or tease. Only Clark's unwavering gaze made the billionaire realize what had just happened. For a second disbelief clouded his usually brilliant mind. Then he yelled lunging for the superhero but Superman flitted away. Rising upwards towards the ceiling out of reach as he gave his friend a sad look.

"You'll like it here, Bruce. Trust me."

"Have you gone mad?! Take me back! NOW!"

"My mind has never been clearer. You'll understand in time." Superman explained calmly. Bruce glared up the hero his fists clenched at his helplessness. He saw no immediate way to get out of the fortress. How could he have been so naïve? His instincts had told him something wasn't quite right.

"You bastard! Take me back!" Bruce screamed at him. A sense of panic beginning to descend over him. Superman's mouth went into a thin line as he slowly shook his head.

"No. If you're hungry I left some food on the table in the next room. There's a bathroom there as well beside the bedroom. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Superman said calmly.

Bruce cursed running after the hero, but to no avail. Superman was out of his reach and already the door was opening in the ceiling again. All around him the crystal walls were smooth preventing him from scaling them to reach the only way he could see out.

"Take me back! Clark! Come back!" Bruce screamed his panic continuing to grow. Superman only gave him a sorrowful look. As the door began to slide shut the hero gave his friend a sad smile.

"Sorry, Bruce. It's for your own good." The doors slid shut blowing out the sun.

Bruce punched the wall out of frustration. Once he got his hands on Clark he would make him pay. Demand what he had been thinking by kidnapping him. He gave himself a few minutes to recollect his thoughts allowing the anger to take its course. He would do himself no good if he could not think rationally.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _I'm glad to see I have you guys intrigued. I know exactly where I'm going with this story too. Originally, I wasn't going to use Superboy. But after seeing a few clips of him on Young Justice, and then doing a bit of background research on him I have to admit he intrigued me. Hope you guys come to love him as I have. I'm still getting to know his character. ^_^_

**Chapter 6**

Superboy didn't see Bruce again until nearly three hours later. When he walked into the kitchen the man was already setting out a bowl with Mac & Cheese. Superboy walked over to it, hyper-aware of the blind man. He had tried calling his father but had only got voicemail. With a sigh he had left a message and hung up the phone.

When he sat down to eat he noticed a white dog, which looked like a small lab, wagging its tail when it saw the hero. Superboy ate slowly, frowning down at the dog. Bruce walked around the kitchen putting away dishes. The dog whined every time the man passed it by but Bruce gave no indication he had heard the beast.

Glancing at Bruce Superboy picked up a bit of his food. Holding his hand out to the dog. The lab quickly devoured the offered morsel. Licking the boy's fingers for any last tidbits. He saw the blind man's face flicker then a frown creased his handsome features. Walking over he lightly smacked the dog on the nose with a spatula shooing him away from Superboy.

"Hey!" Superboy complained. Bruce frowned as he reached down on the table and held out a napkin. Superboy sighed accepting it as he wiped the dog spittle off his hand glaring at Bruce.

"Please don't feed Krypto. He won't stop begging if you do. I have enough problems with him thinking he can get away with stealing." Bruce explained. Superboy made a face, only realizing the man could not see him.

"Why don't you feed him then if he's hungry?"

"Krypto already ate." Bruce said firmly.

"He still seems to want more."

"He's a dog, even after he's full he wants to devour something. He'll eat until he throws up and then eat that as well."

"Eww."

"Exactly. So no feeding Krypto." Bruce chided him.

Superboy sighed as he began to eat his food again. The dog came back and sat down attentively near the table. All his concentration on Superboy as he waited for the clone to drop another morsel of food. When the boy ignored him Krypto went under the table. Resting his head in the boy's lap as he gazed up at him with baleful eyes. Superboy petted the dog's head as he ate. His attention on the notebook in front of him.

He still could not make heads or tails of Bruce. No doubt his father would like to know about this unexpected occupant. Having a servant though, kidnapped or otherwise, was not something unusual. Father had told him he had once donned a suit of armor and hid his secret identity from people. A vast array of people attended to him each time he returned from one of his expeditions. One day, he had promised Superboy, he could come along with him on these excursions. In order to take down all the supposed "super heros" who pretended to be about justice, but really just hindered the system. Evading the law so they could make their own rules.

"You never told me your name." Bruce said as he walked past Superboy a second time. Superboy glanced at his….servant, swallowing a spoonful of food before he answered.

"Father calls me Superboy."

"That's not a name, young man. That's a persona." Bruce replied. Superboy paused glaring at the older man.

"So? It's what he calls me."

"Surely you have a proper name. But if you want, I'll call you Superboy." Bruce said gently. Superboy opened his mouth to yell at the man then paused. His face beginning to flush as he considered the offer. Well, this place was his now after all. There was no one to tell him otherwise.

"Well…I always liked the name Connor." He said slowly. Bruce went quiet when the boy spoke. Blushing, Connor ducked his head shoveling food into his mouth. Being sure to make a lot of noise to indicate to the older man he was busy. As if reading his mind the blind man began to smile chuckling as he reached out and patted the boy's shoulder.

"Connor, I'm blind not deaf. And chew with your mouth closed." Bruce instructed him. Connor dutifully closed his mouth the smacking sounds immediately growing quieter. Once he was done Bruce offered him a small strawberry pie he had made. Connor devoured that as well. By the end of lunch feeling full for the first time in months. His father would never let him starve, but he grew tired of eating specially prescribed meals which never seemed to fill him up.

Walking away Connor watched as Bruce disappeared around a corner Krypto close at his heels. Wondering what the blind man was up to, he got up and followed him. Bruce said nothing as he made his way through the endless corridors. Walking with complete confidence to his next destination.

They came to what Connor had labeled the green house in his map. Without being told Krypto trotted away wagging his tail. Reaching out Connor watched in amazement as the blind man carefully began to feel the leaf of each plant. Sometimes picking a leaf and tearing it in half and holding it up close to his nose. When he smelled something which he did not like he would call his dog. Krypto would bring Bruce a stick which the man stuck into the ground of the plant he had signaled from the rest. Moving on until he had complete an entire row before repeating the entire process all over again.

"What are you doing?" Connor asked after twenty minutes of watching him do this. Bruce paused a moment his empty eyes focusing in the boy's general direction. Connor shifted uncomfortably glancing away from those eyes. He didn't know why, but he felt strangely guilty as if he had been the cause of the man's disability.

"I'm making sure the plants aren't sick. The ones I mark with a stick either need extra water, food, or a special type of mix put into the soil to fight infection"

"You can tell that just by the feel?"

"And the smell."

"That's….amazing. I didn't know you could do that." Connor said impressed. Bruce gave him a calm smile as he moved among the plants. Holding his hands out slightly before him the blind man did not step on a single plant. Watching him he could not help but feel envious. Despite his handicap the man seemed completely at ease in his environment. Not once did he hesitate to take a step forward, whisper a soft command to Krypto, or otherwise be scared he might fall.

"Bruce?" Connor said suddenly feeling awkward. He felt his face flush with sudden anger. Why was Bruce ignoring him? Weren't servants always supposed to take of your needs first and not theirs? Sarah did so for his father. Waiting on his every word like a loyal lap dog. There were times he heard them talking in his father's room, sometimes laughter. Sometimes arguing, other times sobbing, and most times…well, he figured they wanted him to have a brother.

"Yes, Connor?" Bruce replied. His voice pleasantly calm as he waited for the boy to speak. Connor paused realizing he had no idea what it was he wanted.

"Can I help?" He blurted out. Bruce's head swung in his direction as those sightless board into him. He hated seeing those eyes. Even though he knew his servant could not see him it still left him feeling guilty. As if he had done something wrong. An intruder in his own home.

No, he did not belong here. _Superman_ lived here. Even dead the kryptonian's presence haunted his mind. Maybe he should kill Bruce and Krypto. Wipe the existence of the alien from his mind. His predecessor could not hold power of him in a place which was supposed to be his inheritance. It just wasn't fair!

"Connor? Did you hear me?" Bruce asked. Realizing the man had been speaking to him the entire time Connor closed his eyes clenching his fists. He wanted to hit something. _Someone_.

"No. What did you say?"

"I said, if you don't mind, can you get the bag of dirt for me on the right? There's a cloth tied on it that should have one hole in the middle. It's to heavy for me." Bruce asked.

Connor growled but fought down the rising anger. Shame clouding him now as he walked away to get the bag of dirt. Why should he be mad at Bruce? The man had done nothing to truly harm him. If anything he tended to Superboy as he should. So why did it bother him so much? Because Bruce had been Superman's before?

Grabbing the bag he lifted it easily. Bringing it over he thumped it down beside Bruce. The man reached out and patted his arm in thanks. Opening the top he took out some soil and began to mix it beneath the marked plants. Next having his helper get a watering can, ribbons to tie around plants which needed daily care, and other such small tasks. All in all it took them two hour before they were done.

During that time Connor learned a bit more about Bruce. How the man was able to get around so easily. He had memorized the entire fortress in his mind. He knew the exact steps it took to get from the green house to the kitchen. The bedroom Superboy had chosen for himself had been, in fact, a spare bedroom Superman kept in case he had shelter one of the Justice League. In fact, there were a vast array of rooms Bruce knew about. Most were closed bedrooms, but others were a library, a study, and even a training ground.

When he asked why the cloth had a hole it in Bruce told him it was so he knew which bag of dirt was which. Depending how man hold there were one bag of dirt was meant for nutrients, another a mixture to help fight mold, and yet another which promoted fruit to grow bigger. Pieces of cloth he tied around the stems of the plants he tended to have holes running along the edges to indicate what that plant needed.

Enchanted Connor listened intently continuing to ask questions. Unlike his father, Bruce did not seem to mind. Eternally patient the man answered each inquiry put to him. Now and again having to reach out to pet Krypto when the dog began to whine. After a while Superboy decided he liked the dog too. Father had never allowed him to have a pet. Declaring they were unnecessary and a waste of time. If his father knew about Bruce or Krypto he was positive he would have to get rid of them. Or else hand them over to his father.

_He did say tell me anything unusual. A blind man and his dog is hardly new. _Connor reasoned to himself to ignore the guilt. Well, fine, he just would not say a single word about the two. By now he had begun to enjoy sitting on his bed. Krypto resting his head in his lap as Connor talked to Bruce.

"Father never lets me out. Sure, I have my trainers but…well, they aren't there to talk. They're to help me master my powers."

"I'm sure you're very powerful. But having power, and knowing how to use that power are two different things. Have you been able to defeat any villians yet? They must run for the hills when you show up." Bruce said with a chuckle. Superboy winced gazing back down at the head of the dog. Scratching Krypto behind the ears he continued to talk relieved, for once, not to have to worry about being judged or scorned for his opinions.

"Father said I'm a glass cannon. Powerful, but the slightest touch could kill me. Which I don't get, but whatever. Sometimes I think he's mad because he doesn't have the same powers I have. He has to wear a suit to defeat people."

"You've never been in real battle?"

"Just scenarios, but other than that no."

"Do you have friends?"

"Sarah. I think."

"Think?"

"She's father's assistant and his friend, not mine. She watches me from time to time when he's not around. Once in a while she'll cook, but her food tastes like shit. The only thing she can make right is Mac & Cheese."

"No wonder you like it then." Bruce chuckled. He sat on the edge of the bed listening to Connor talk. In his servant's presence Superboy managed to relax. He did not have to prove himself to this man. No demands were made. Bruce did not even judge him for stepping into the place of his master.

"Yeah, but yours tastes better." Connor muttered blushing. Hugging Krypto's head as he closed his eyes. The dog groaned, but did not wake up to comfortable where he was.

For once in his life, Superboy had an inkling of what it meant to be home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"BRUCE!"

"NO!"

"Bruce, please, I just-"

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"In time you'll understand…"

"Fuck you, Kent!"

"Bruce!"

"You've abducted me, what did you expect? I can very well curse if I damn want too! Now tell me what this is all about or so help me-"

"ENOUGH!" Bruce flinched when Superman's voice boomed in the room. It left his ears ringing as the hero glared at him his patience at an end. He had made every attempt to escape. Even outright attacking his former friend, but Superman had either used his super speed or flicked the CEO away.

"I've heard enough, Bruce. If you don't be quiet I'm going to _make_ you be quiet. Do you understand?" Superman asked him slowly. The man known as Batman glared at his former ally. Even though he had nothing on the alien he still could not believe he had been so foolish. Blindly trusting despite his better instincts.

Still dressed in his suit for the last two days Bruce had become ragged. Two day stubble grew on his chin rough as sandpaper. A heavy scent had descended over him of an unwashed body. To Superman it did not put him off, but to him it made the human even more attractive. After a moment Superman seemed satisfied he had quieted his captive. His bright blue eyes glinting as he spoke again. His tone softer than before, but with a hard edge to it which indicated he was not above hurting the other if necessary.

"You need to eat, Bruce. Take a shower. Better yet, take a bath. You're acting like a child by being this stubborn. Not matter what you do I'm not allowing you to leave. Not as if you could." Superman commented. When the crime fighter continued to glare at him Kal-El sighed to himself.

"Okay, let me put it this way. If you continue to refuse to care for yourself I will do it for you."

"You wouldn't dare put your filthy hands on me."

"I don't have to dare. I can do it whether you like it or not." Superman stated.

A streak of color flashed before Bruce's eyes. A second later a vice like grip on both his wrists had him shoved up against the wall. He stared the S logo suddenly only inches away from his nose. When he gazed upward Superman towered over him glaring down at the CEO. When Bruce attempted to pull away there was no give. In fact, he felt the grip grow tighter around both his wrists. His lips went into a thin line. A sliver of fear shooting through him despite himself.

"Listen to me, and I won't hurt Tim or Dick."

"You-"

"Call me a bastard one more time and see what happens. I kidnapped you. Get over it. I'm refusing to let you go, but so far have I really done anything to truly harm you? At this point you're making the situation worse for yourself. If anything you've been doing the attacking."

"You're making threats."

"Only to keep you in line, Bruce. Either calm down and admit, for now, I'm the one in control. Fight back and those you love get hurt. Which will it be?" Superman stated calmly.

Bruce bristled glaring up at the kryptonian. Then, slowly, he pressed his back against the wall. Giving up trying to break the alien's grip. After a few seconds as promised Kent released him. Allowing the billionaire to edge away from him along the wall continuing to glare. Had the man had any kryptonite on him Kal-El did not doubt he would be laid out on the floor bleeding. Knocked out cold and trussed up to be delivered to the proper authorities.

"It astounds me how stubborn you can be. Even when you know you can't do anything to help yourself." Kal-El commented. Bruce massaged his wrists as he moved away from the hero along the wall. Superman watched him making sure the other man grabbed the spare set of clothes before heading into the bathroom. Satisfied his captive was giving into his demands Superman walked away leaving Bruce to clean up.

Bruce clenched his fists as he began to run the shower. Shedding his stinking clothes before stepping into the hot spray. Allowing it to wash over him as he began to scrub himself off. How could he have let this happen? Again and again he asked himself this question, but he already knew the answer. For now he would have to bide his time. Nightwing would no doubt be looking for him already. Scouring Gotham City, contacting the Justice League, and trying to locate his old mentor. Robin would look after the city in his absence making sure the criminals stayed in line. For that Bruce found he was grateful.

Once clean, fresh shaven, and in clean clothes Bruce felt his mind clear a bit. Now was the time to be rational. He could still try talking to Clark. Convince him of the necessity to let him go. The alien had done nothing to harm him physically, but had hinted he would not be beyond it should that come down to it. As long as Bruce stayed in line the kryptonian saw no reason to try and correct him. Perhaps showing the alien as level of respect when he spoke to him would make Clark listen to him as well if Bruce tried to reason with him again.

Once he had stepped out from the bathroom he found a meal waiting for him. Bruce ate slowly, sipping at a cup of coffee as he looked around slowly at the bedroom. There were three rooms altogether he had access too. The bedroom, the bathroom, and the large cavern Superman had first put him in. There were other doors, but they were all locked. Bruce could not help but wonder what else were behind those doors. He had never even known his former ally had such a fortress. It was astounding to know even the Batman had not been aware of its existence.

Bruce's eyes flickered when Superman walked in once again. Rather than his usual uniform the kryptonian had changed into a pair of faded jeans. Naked from the waist upward, he didn't even have on shoes when he walked into the room. Even from where he sat on the bed the CEO could tell something nagged at the hero. He frowned, wondering now if his captivity had something to do with his personal safety. Clark's way of protecting him? Perhaps, it would certainly explain his odd behavior.

"Is the food good?" Clark asked him. Bruce's lips went into a thin line, but he nodded his head. The empty plate at his side with nothing more than a few crumbs on it. Despite himself Bruce had devoured the sub not realizing until then how ravenous he was. The coffee tasted good as well, though a little burnt.

"Good. I'm going to take a nap. Call me if you need anything." Clark stated bluntly. Bruce blinked as the hero walked out. Somehow imagining the man known as Superman taking a nap in the middle of the day seemed to surreal.

Rising from the bed he began to follow him. Clark hardly seemed to notice, or didn't bother to care as he walked across the cavern. Bruce walked after him watching as one of the large crystals shifted along the wall. Rising up to allow the alien through. As it began to close the CEO felt his throat tighten. He began to run as the alien walked through the passage. The crystal beginning to slide back down into place.

"WAIT!" Bruce yelled. Superman turned to look at him, catching the edge crystal door before it could close all the way. Not for the first time the billionaire wished he may have been blessed with the superpowers Kent had. Super strength in itself would have been useful in this situation.

"What?" Kal-El asked frowning as the other man ran up. He lifted the crystal door higher as if it were made of nothing but cardboard.

"Can I come with you?" Bruce asked breathlessly. He saw the alien purse his lips as he considered the request. Then Clark shook his head, beginning to lower the crystal door.

"Perhaps when I can trust you more. But for right now, no. When I wake up I'll let you out." Superman replied. Then the crystal door slid shut locking the billionaire in.

Unlike before Bruce didn't bother yelling obscenities after the hero. He punched the wall a few times to work through his anger. Then with a tired sigh he went back to his bedroom. Sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room he closed his eyes to meditate. The only way out of this situation would be to convince Clark he did not want him here. But how?

_There must be some underlying cause to all this. Kent never does anything without a reason._

He didn't have to wait long. Eventually the kryptonian did return to come back for him. Refreshed from his nap Bruce hoped the rest had made his friend see reason. Without saying a word the alien stood in the doorway waiting for him silently. Bruce rose from his spot on the floor to follow the hero out.

Superman led him through the crystal door he had walked through earlier. Still dressed in his faded jeans the alien looked no more threatening than any man Bruce would meet on the street. He could have easily as passed for a blue collar man having just returned home from work and, being a bachelor, found no interest in going out on a Friday night. As they walked by different rooms Kal-El would nod to them as giving a brief explanation of their purpose.

There were actually several parts to the fortress. Kal-El explained to Bruce the one they had been staying in was only a very small part. A holding cell of sorts for any who came into the atmosphere. Even though the alien danced around the issue the CEO got the impression the kryptonian wanted the private place to brief anyone else who may have survived Krypton being destroyed. While the chances were slim to none, Bruce did not point out the hopelessness of the situation.

"The library is the down the hall around the corner. If you keep going you'll eventually come to my greenhouse. On the other side from here, while you can't see it, are a few specimens I've kept from other planets…"

"Specimens?"

"Clones, Bruce, my ship holds the DNA of every living creature that ever lived on Krypton."

"Aren't you worried of them breaking loose? If they're like you…"

"There's a failsafe on them. Should any of them attempt to leave, and I assure you they won't, they will instantly fall into a cationic state. They we require very special conditions to survive which can only be replicated here in my fortress."

"You sound so sure."

"I'm smarter than you think, Bruce. I just act like a boy scout for your benefit." Kal-El informed him. Bruce felt alarm at this knowledge his mind beginning to work as he began to consider what else that might mean.

"Why did you take me? You don't plan on…world domination, do you?" Bruce asked. At this Kal-El stopped, turning to face his captive with a genial smile. As if he were humoring a child.

"I don't want the world, Bruce. I've saved it to many times to keep for myself. Not to mention all the politics involved, and how the people would react. I probably could create a whole new world order with my popularity."

"You're ability to evade my inquiries are highly elusive, sir."

"Why thank you. I try." Kal-El said. He quirked a brow at the usage of the big words, but continued his explanation as if nothing had happened.

"I've dedicated my entire life to saving the world, Bruce. Even at the cost of my own self. I doubt it's so much to ask I take only one life out of the millions I save for myself." Kal-El said to him. Bruce felt a chill go down his spine at this answer stopping in his tracks as the alien continued.

"What do you mean? I'm not…not a _pet_ you can just take! I have a life, Kent, and a-"

"A life? Bruce, you dress up like a bat because your parents died. You risk it each night to go take out punks with guns. As for a family you have nothing to show for it but an old butler, three boys who have no one, and one of six feet under. What have you accomplished? Nothing."

"Gotham City is still going to be a cesspool of corruption. It's only gotten worse because you refuse to put the animals in your town down for good. It was only a matter of time before the Joker took you out, or some punk got lucky one night. I decided to end that by keeping you here." Superman stated with finality. He glared Bruce down his eyes glinting with hellfire daring the human to deny him.

"At least here you're safe."


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Sorry the chapters haven't been as long as I usually make them. They're usually a good five to ten pages normally. I've just been so tired lately from rushing about. I haven't been getting much sleep either due to insomnia. _

_Well, anyway, for NaNoWriMo I wanted to include you guys in it. I was actually thinking of perhaps typing a fic centering around Loki since so many of you like him. It would be a sort of companion to Carcajou I guess you could say. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and being so patient!_

**Chapter 8**

A routine soon began to form between Superboy and Bruce. Each morning the teen would wake up to a slobbering Krypto in his bed. Whining for him to come play, to be fed, or just to be rained with praise. Then boy and dog would head to the kitchen together to find breakfast waiting for them. When Connor asked his servant why the dog did not eat before he did, Bruce simply shrugged. Stating Krypto hated to eat by himself.

Connor never said so, but he appreciated it when Bruce sat down with him to eat. He felt gratified to know another person enjoyed his presence. He found he especially enjoyed the dog as well. Bruce never denied him any chance he could to play with the animal. At one point teen and hound were just dashing all over the fortress. Playing a game of tag which involved Connor stealing the ball before Krypto could. Running away with it to let the dog chase after him barking happily. The dog's ears flopping as he seemed to try and skip after the kidnapper of his toy. A huge doggy smile on his face as he barked excitedly.

Bruce never joined in their games. Often attending to an endless amount of chores which he insisted had to be done. At one point the boy began to wonder what it was his servant did. Having no one else to talk to, save for the weekly calls to his father and word or two exchanged with Sarah when she dropped more supplies for him. He began to seek the blind man out despite his romps with Krypto.

Connor found Bruce either cooking, folding laundry, or else tending to the garden. He meekly followed after the man like a lost puppy hoping for some word. To be of use to his servant. He liked it best when the man smiled at him. Feeling a small thrill go through him each time Bruce would turn to put a hand on his shoulder or arm. Asking him to get an item for him or to complete a task. When Connor did as requested he always got a soft thank you and a small smile of gratitude. Despite his training he could not help becoming giddy each time he received these little rewards.

He envied Bruce and his simple world. Tending to his tasks with a certain elegance as if each one were a work of art. Connor still could not place where he may have seen the man before. It was during one time while he was having a tug of war with Krypto, of course he was allowing the dog to win, that something from their normal routine happened.

It started with what sounded like a grating of stone on stone. Low and dull, but seeming to echo throughout the whole fortress. Krypto's head snapped up at the noise ears pricked for more. When nothing else happened the dog barked and took off out of the library where they had been playing. Getting up he ran after the animal wondering what it was.

"Krypto! Come here boy, Krypto! Dammit, where did he go off too? I bet he smelled lunch." Connor muttered to himself as he jogged after the animal. He heard the whirr and hiss of what sounded like machinery. When he came around the corner Superboy skidded to a halt.

Krypto was running around in circles barking at a robot. An S logo on the robot's chest clearly stating it belonged there. Ignoring the dog the robot clicked and whirred, its red eyes flickering like two headlights as its head turned back and forth scanning the area. Frozen in place the teen stared as the robot gazed directly at him.

"DNA of Kal-El is present. DNA of Lex Luthor also present in this life form. Conclusion, you are a clone with a mixture of both DNAs. I will have to ask you too-"

Superboy didn't wait for the robot to finish. He dashed forward and pulling back his fist he threw a punch at the robot. His fist connected solidly with a satisfying crunch sending the robot flying back. Smirking, he was satisfied to see he had left a good sized dent in the robot's face. Yet his triumph began to fade when the robot caught itself and came back at him.

Connor dodged the first swipe beginning to throw punches of his own. He fell back into his defense position both fists raised to guard his face. On his toes ready to dodge out of the way of any attack. The robot reminded him of one his training dummies. With no face and stick like arms it was easy to see what moved the machine would be make. Around them Krypto barked and whined running around them in a clear panic.

"Shut up, Krypto!" Superboy yelled at the animal. His command had no effect on the animal as Krypto sat down in a corner, threw back his head, and howled mournfully.

The howl bounced around them echoing throughout the entire fortress. Superboy and the robot continued to deliver punches at each other neither of them relenting. Superboy grit his teeth each time he got hit. Feeling a jolt go through as he was shoved back a few inches. It was then he heard Bruce coming, his servant dashing around the corner only to stop. His sightless eyes wide with shock as he listened to the fight.

"Ned, stand down! I repeat, stand down!" Bruce yelled. Automatically the robot stopped pulling back to stand rigidly at attention. Connor growled moving in for his kill shot before Bruce came over to him. Reaching out a blind hand he touched the boy's neck. Superboy stood rigidly as if he were braced to be hit. Often his father would take his anger out on him should he ever fail.

The robot froze in mid punch, its fists only inches from Bruce's face. Then it fell back to stand upright gazing at the man indifferently. Connor still shook with uncontrolled rage only resisting from lashing out because his servant was in front of him.

"Mr. Wayne, it is good to know you are safe. Superman is-"

"I know, Ned, dead. This is Connor, he's a guest of mine. So please don't attack him." Bruce said as he cautiously lowered his hand. Though he still kept a grip on the boy's shoulder as if holding him back. Superboy leered at the robot wishing to attack.

"You named it?" Connor asked dubiously. For once Bruce did not answer him right away. The man sighed, patting the teen's shoulder reassuringly as he spoke.

"He's had that name for quite some time. I believe there are other robots, somewhere, but they've all be deactivated. Ned is the only one left whose still functioning. Where did you fly in from?" Bruce asked the robot. Connor felt jealous at the idea of Bruce having control over this mechanical being. He felt a nagging at the back of his mind as well at the sound of the name. As if he had heard it before.

"Africa. Superman wanted me to help with the digging of several wells for various villages in remote regions to provide them with clean drinking water. I finished my assignment and have returned to assist you." Ned answered. Bruce nodded his head as Krypto trotted over to his side whining piteously.

"Thank you. I do need help with the garden. And the library could use a good cleaning."

"Yes, Mr. Wayne." Ned replied. No other orders were needed as the robot turned around and walked away. Superboy stared after it in mute amazement as he went around the corner from sight. He could sense how tense Bruce was beside him, only letting out a shuddering breath once the footsteps began to fade. Turning around, his servant began to walk away Krypto coming over to press against his side. Almost absent mindedly Bruce brushed his fingers through the dog's short fur humming softly to soothe the creature's whining.

"I know, boy, I know. He's gone though, don't you see? Or perhaps you can't because you're color blind. Just two fools who can't make out the world around them, can we?" Bruce said soothingly. Hating to be excluded from the group Connor dashed after them. Purposely bumping into his servant's shoulder with his own acting as if it were a mistake. Bruce's cool fingers touched his arm wrapping around his elbow. A silent question to lead him wherever the teen chose.

"Is Ned a pet too?" Connor asked him. Bruce frowned, thinking as Krypto ran ahead of them. He heard the click of the dog's claws on the crystal as it dashed ahead of them. Even from where he walked he could hear the slight pant no doubt indicating the dog's tongue was hanging out. Flapping in between rows of sharp canine teeth as it chased an invisible adversary.

"Not quite. Ned is…well, I guess you could call him back-up in case anything should go wrong. When Superman had to tend to Justice League matters he had robots who watched over Metropolis for him. One of his favorites was Ned, probably because he was the first one he ever programmed. He retired Ned though to simply doing charity work around the world though."

"There are others like him?"

"Yes, but like I said before they're deactivated. And no, I do not know how activate them. So don't go getting any ideas." Bruce threatened him. Superboy laughed at the notion of his servant stopping him. It was warmhearted though, holding no malice behind it. When he saw the man begin to frown he pulled away from him. Bruce's hand slid off limp at his side as the teen circled around to come in front of him.

"I'd probably destroy them all anyway. Dad hates robots. Cats, too. And sushi, even though he eats it at least every two weeks when he meets for lunch with his executives."

"Your father isn't a very kind man, is he?" Bruce stated. Superboy felt the smile freeze on his face at the thought. He felt a strange ache in his chest when he thought of his father. Despite never truly paying attention to him, he craved his father's attention. Often aiming to do greater if it only meant his father would look his way for a few more seconds.

"Father says kindness is for those who can't take care of themselves. Cripples gathering together to feel a sense of greater being since they themselves are so incomplete as individuals." Connor recited. At this Bruce scowled shaking his head at the idea.

"You believe that to be true?" Bruce shot at him. Superboy blinked seeing his servant beginning to tense up. Becoming defensive as anger began to boil over. His mouth suddenly went dry at the thought of his servant becoming mad at him.

"Well, I mean I… I don't know."

"Do you think me a cripple?" Bruce snapped. It was then Superboy realized how the words must have sounded to his servant. He bit his lip cursing himself for saying such stupid things to him as he tried to soften his tone.

"Never, Bruce. I could care less if you're blind or not. I'm just telling you what my father said." Connor said. It came out sounding like a poor excuse even to his own ears. His face began to turn red as he considered how lame he sounded.

Bruce became silent as he brooded over his words. Connor gazed down at the ground not knowing where else to look. He was half a foot taller than his servant, yet he felt as if he were worth next to nothing when compared to him. And still, that name. So familiar. Where had he heard it before?

"You're nothing like him." Bruce said suddenly. Connor blinked lifting his eyes to gaze at his servant. Bruce's eyes eerily met his own completely unseeing. He knew the man turned his head in the direction of the teen's voice, but it still creeped him out.

"Like who?"

"Superman. The only similarity you two have is for how bloody stubborn you both are. So hard headed might as well use it to bust through a brick wall." Bruce complained. Connor couldn't help but smile shyly at the comparison. Often whenever his predecessor was brought up he felt ashamed of who he was. But with Bruce he could not help feeling a warmth inside his chest. His father often compared the two, but only as a means to humiliate Superboy into going to greater lengths to prove himself.

"At least I'm not bossy." Connor insisted. Bruce snorted at this shaking his head. Superboy felt a silly smile spread across his face as he nudged the older man playfully. His servant patted his shoulder kindly as they walked no longer angry.

They went to the kitchen for lunch. As he ate Connor tried to remember what it was his father had said about a corporation he had bought. He mulled over it as he tried to remember the name of the corporation which had joined his father's a year back. Some failing company which had done a lot of charity work before its CEO had mysteriously disappeared. Everyone assume the man must have run off to retire with an offshore account. Having no interest in the real world.

When Bruce rose from the table Superboy studied the man's features closely. Then with a jolt he pictured the man without blind eyes. The teen's nostrils flared as the picture clicked in his mind. He had seen pictures of this lost CEO before. The name the robot had called Bruce suddenly made sense now.

"You're Bruce Wayne!" Superboy burst out all of a sudden. Bruce made no comment going over to the sink to wash his dish. Not wanting to be ignored the teen rose going to reach out for his servant.

"I've heard of you! You used to owner of Wayne Corporation! What are you doing here? Everyone assumed you were Europe or something living under an assumed name." Connor said excitedly as he grabbed his servant's elbow. Beneath his touch the older man went rigid but he continued talking animatedly. Nearly stumbling over his flow of words they came out so fast.

"I have to tell Father about you! He'll be so excited to know you're alive. We can get you back home and-"

"Connor, no one can know I'm here." Bruce snapped. His tone had risen becoming commanding. Lashing out in anger at the younger man. Superboy flinched automatically releasing the older man. As if realizing his words had hurt the other, the blind man reached out to him. His fingers brushing along Connor's shirt as he stepped towards him.

"I'm sorry, Connor."

"Why can't you go home? I'm sure your family will be glad to see you. Father will give you back your company. Part of it, anyway, he can be greedy a lot of the time." Connor said as an afterthought. Bruce sighed as he turned away from the younger man. Using the sense of touch to begin washing his dish as he spoke.

"I have no living relatives, Connor. Where would I go? Where would I live? My mansion was confiscated by the bank, any friends I had are either dead or have gone missing themselves."

"You could stay with me. Father and I have plenty of room." Connor begged him. He suddenly imagined waking up in his own house with Bruce there to greet him each morning.

"Bruce, you would never have to do any chores again! Father has maids and butlers for that. You could come with me to training, and I could read too you if you wanted. We could also play checkers, chess, and-"

"You're very thoughtful, but your father would want nothing to do with me. Even if he does have the money to keep someone like me on. He would rather put me out on the street to fend for myself rather than pick the kinder choice." Bruce said quietly. Connor's face fell at the announcement. He licked his lips wondering how best to assure the billionaire. Now that he knew who he was the clone found himself even more confused than before. What was this man doing here at the bottom of the world?

"I would protect you." Superboy whispered. Bruce said nothing keeping his back turned to the young man. Turning around his blank eyes gazed at the wall unseeing. His white shirt was spotted with water droplets becoming see through in places. Superboy saw the shadow of hard muscle beneath the shirt.

"I've heard that before." Bruce said bitterly. Putting to fingers to his lips he whistled for Krypto. The dog came bouncing around the corner as if he had been waiting there the entire time.

Connor felt tears gather at the corners of his eyes despite himself. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Yet he need not have said anything. Bruce reached out, and in a rare act of tenderness, pulled the boy into a one armed hug. The gesture was at first completely unfamiliar and yet so natural he could not help himself. Automatically he wrapped his arms around his servant and pulled him closer. Bruce made a soft sound at the back of his throat from the strength of the embrace.

"I mean it. I'll protect you. No matter what. I'd never hurt you." Superboy whimpered. In his arms he heard Bruce sigh as the man gave up trying to break free.

"I know you wouldn't. You don't have it in you to be cruel." Bruce whispered. Leaning his head back he gave Connor a kiss on the cheek. He heard the teen gasp and then felt the slight flush of heat as the boy blushed. Smiling, Bruce chuckled reaching up to ruffle the young man's hair.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _You guys are so patient with me. I really appreciate it. I know there a grammar mistakes here and there, but you all are very chill about it. I had several days without a good night's sleep due to insomnia so I'm just now getting back onto a normal sleeping schedule. No more late nights for me. Anyway, just managed to finish this chapter before I go to work. Enjoy._

**Chapter 9**

Superman kept a close eye on his captive at all hours. When he left to save Metropolis the kryptonian always made sure to lock Bruce back up in the main room. Never allowing the other man to have free reign of his fortress. When Kal-El did return he supervised every move Bruce made. Trailing after him as the billionaire walked about trying to figure a way to escape.

One of the first things Bruce learned was that the entire fortress had been built entirely around the sole purpose of providing for Superman. Not one of the doors would open should he go near them. Yet when the Man of Steel approached them they slid open automatically. Another thing was that it was all locked onto the alien's DNA. Should Superman leave the entire place went on lock down.

Bruce watched the coming and going of the kryptonian. Yet even he could not readily find a way out from his imprisonment without somehow convincing the alien to release him. Other than the first week when he had first arrive, Superman made no threats to him. In fact, he seemed to ignore him. Or else ask him in a soft tone did he need anything. Bruce rarely requested anything from the alien other than books to read.

Finally, it seemed Superman decided he could trust his captive. A month had passed since Bruce's capture. This time on his return the alien's suit was an entire mess. One eye blood red from vessels bursting within them. His red cape nothing more than a rag which hung limply on him. The billionaire did not have to ask if it had been a hard fight.

"Don't talk to me." Kal-El said just as Bruce began to open his mouth. The CEO went silent watching as the alien moved towards the main door. The alien's face was strained as if he were holding back from screaming at someone.

After a second Bruce got up from the bed where he had been reading and followed his former comrade. Setting aside his book as he darted after him. Superman walked through the crystal door not even turning around as his captive slipped in after him. When they came to another door Kal-El stood in the doorway and waited for Bruce to go ahead of him before going on.

Bruce fell into step behind Superman. Already he could tell they were headed to a part of the fortress he had not seen before. Unlike the others the halls arched upward into crystal spires. After about ten minutes of walking they came to a large cavern much like the one Bruce had first seen when he had been brought there. Instead of being empty, however, a supercomputer was located in the center of the room. Whirring with activity as robots with Superman's logo worked at the consoles. Others gazing at screens processing information before walking to another screen to watch a different feed.

"Are the prisoners ready for transport?" Superman asked one of the passing robots wearily. Bruce could only gape at all the technology shocked it even existed. This had all been hidden right under his very nose. The robot's red eyes gazed unblinkingly at the kryptonian a small computer in its hands as if it had been about to start surfing the web.

"Yes, sir, they will be delivered to the location you specified one you give the word. Shall I do it now?"

"No, I have to show them to a friend first. When I give the order you can send them." Superman said to his mechanical subordinate. The robot nodded its headed then walked away. Its head bent down to gaze at the screen in front of it.

Bruce began to feel nervous as he followed after the alien towards the other side of the room. Located on the center wall was what looked like a throne. On an upraised dais the CEO wondered how long Kent had been hiding all this from him. He had known the alien to have robots, but never to this extent. He had just assumed they were backup for Metropolis, not a whole information network.

Superman walked up to the throne and sat down with a tired sigh. When he saw Bruce lingering at the steps he motioned for him to come up to him. His hand moved over the arm of the chair pressing buttons which Bruce could not see. He saw only the slight flickering of a light before it faded away. So, it wasn't a throne but the main control center.

"Before you get any ideas, no, you can't control anything. This is all Krytpon technology. There's nothing like it on Earth." Kal-El stated bluntly. Bruce nodded his head, still unsure if he should speak or not. There was an irritated tone to the alien's voice as he worked. From time to time muttering a command in what Bruce assumed was Krypton language.

After a few minutes there was a slight hiss to their right. Four capsules shot up with a person in each one. Bruce gazed at them wondering who they were. One appeared to be some type of batgirl, her wings folded around her as if she were taking a nap rather than knocked out. Another was a large black man with bulging muscles and long dreadlocks. Beside him was a young Chinese man who could not be no older than nineteen judging by his looks. Apart from all three was another young man with spiky purple hair and a black trench coat. His face decorated with multiple piercings in his ear, nose, and even eyebrows.

"Did they do that to you?" Bruce asked after a few minutes. He glanced at Superman, who nodded in reply. The alien got up from his control panel and came to stand beside him. They both gazed down at the criminals in silence.

"They call themselves the Elite. I had to take them out. They were going around killing people. Stating they were doing it to make the world a safer place." Superman explained. Bruce glanced at his former friend, saying nothing as the alien moved away. He gave an order to a robot and the capsules disappeared upward with a soft hiss.

"Seems they gave as good as they got." Bruce replied. Superman grunted in response but said nothing more. When the alien gazed at him with his two different colored eyes Bruce could not help but think how crazy it made the alien seem. Superman's damaged eye had slowly begun to heal turning a healthier white as the blood vessels began to close.

"Do you think I'm wasting my time, simply putting people back in jail?" Superman asked softly. Bruce stared at the other man in alarm. Kal-El did not break his gaze continuing to look at him in askance.

"From what I've seen it's like a drug. Once you start you never really stop. You tell yourself it's for the greater good, but at what cost? Begin to think what's one more life in the face of humanity?" Bruce replied. Kal-El didn't appear to hear him. His captor moved away towards his throne again. This time falling into it with a tired sigh as he covered his face in his hands. Refusing to look Bruce in the eye.

"Isn't it just a waste of time? We claim were saving people, but they always break out. No matter what we do the animals always get loose. There are just days I…we might as well be murderers. For all the good we've done several hundred people die regardless." Kal-El raised his head then to stare at Bruce. His eyes distant as his thoughts turned inward.

"We've done nothing."

"We've done far more good than you think. There are always going to be those people who want to hurt others. Who take an innocent human life without even caring who that person was. You've always said we're better than that. We have to set an example for the rest of the world." Bruce argued. It felt strange he should comfort the man who held him captive.

"It's just a lie. All of it. There's no justice in the world. There's just the _idea_ of it." Superman said bitterly. Rising suddenly he moved away from his throne. Traveling deeper into the fortress.

Bruce hesitated, and then ran after him. He had a feeling of dread Clark might do something drastic. They went deeper and deeper, soon passing the rooms filled with computers. One thing Bruce noticed was how completely silent it felt in the fortress. Despite the collection of animals, robots, and whirring computers the place felt empty. Almost as if it were nothing more than a gilded cage to keep the Man of Steel from destroying the rest of the world.

Superman finally turned and went through a door. When Bruce came in after him missing the door by inches, he was surprised by what he found. The room was strikingly modern compared to the rest of the place. While the walls were still made of crystal, pictures hung on them now. Mostly of landscapes of various places around the world. One with the Great Wall of China set against a sunset. Another of zebras grazing alongside elephants in the savannah.

Plush carpet beneath his feet was a pleasure Bruce thought he would never have again. Superman took off his ruined suit and tossed it to the floor with a tired sigh. Not even bothering to pick it up as he walked off to what appeared to be the bathroom. Several small bookshelves cluttered with paperbacks were against one wall. In another was a desk with a laptop sitting on top of it.

Bruce went straight to the device. He looked over his shoulder at the bathroom door. He saw steam beginning to come from it being slightly ajar. The showerhead running as Kal-El took a shower. Reaching out Bruce opened the laptop his hands shaking as he turned it on. He might just be able to send a encrypted message to the Justice League. Let them know his whereabouts.

The laptop came on without a sound. Glancing over his shoulder again to make sure his captor was still taking a shower Bruce's fingers moved fast and silently over the keys. When the home screen came on he immediately checked for internet access. Apparently alien fortresses had good Wi-Fi signals.

He quickly logged into the Justice League mainframe. Bruce began to sweat as he considered what he should write. Hands shaking he typed out a short message. Praying one of the members would find it before Superman did.

_Need help. Being held captive by S. –B_

Just as he reached out to hit send there was a flash near his head. Bruce gasped as his wrist was suddenly incased in a crushing grip. He yanked, trying to break free. There was no give as Superman appeared at his side. Still dripping from his shower as he pulled Bruce like a ragdoll from the chair. Reaching out with his spare hand to erase the message and shut down the computer.

"Either you're stupid, or you forgot I have super hearing." Kal-El growled as he dragged his captive away from the desk. His hair was plastered to his head, having gone flat from the water. Bruce struggled attempting to break free from the grip. He let out a pained gasp as Superman's grip tightened even more causing the bones to grind together.

"You can't expect me to just sit here and follow your every order." Bruce hissed as he yanked again at the grip. Kal-El's eyes narrowed as he glared at his captive. Droplets of water streamed down his bare chest. It was then the CEO realized uncomfortably his captor was stark naked.

"I already told you once there's no escape. Then again maybe that's my fault. Leaving my computer out where you can get to it." Kal-El said tiredly. Glancing at the laptop in question his eyes began to glow. The top of the computer began to smoke, and then the acrid scent of burned plastic filled the room as it melted.

"NO!" Bruce yelled flailing as he tried to throw himself at it. He had been so close to calling for help. Superman held him in place though, his hand moving to grab a fistful of the collar of Bruce's shirt. Holding the billionaire at arm's length as he destroyed the only means of contacting the outside world.

"You're going to hurt yourself it you keep this up." Superman snapped at him. Bruce growled, punching and kicking all the vital areas he could reach. They had no effect except to simply make him receive a glare from the hero.

"You owe me five hundred dollars, by the way."

"Fuck you, Kent!" Bruce yelled at him. All he saw was the flash of anger across Kal-El's face.

He had forgotten to take into account the hero's mental state. Superman was tired from his fight. In doubt over his own ability to keep the world safe. Questioning his own moral code over allowing the criminals to live. Only to have them break out to challenge him again.

Kal-El released his grip on Bruce's shirt. Instead wrapping his arms around the human and pulling him close to him as if he meant to hug him. He applied a steady pressure which at first had the CEO yelling in protest, and then gasping for air. Superman glared down directly into Bruce's eyes as he slowly crushed him. His arms two iron bars on the human's back.

Bruce fought and struggled to break free. He felt his ribs begin to groan from the pressure as he kicked ineffectually. His chest constricted as he opened his mouth to breathe, but could barely draw in air. Kal-El's eyes began to glow red as his heat vision began to show itself. Weakly the billionaire tugged at the alien's hair. His vision began to swim from lack of oxygen.

"Clark…please I….please…" Bruce croaked as tunnel vision began to set in.

Superman continued to glare down at him, his heat vision dying down. Inch by inch he began to let up the pressure on the man's back. Bruce had closed his eyes his face taking on a blue pallor. As the pressure eased, though, his color began to come back. After a minute his eyes snapped back open as he took in a shuddering breath. The CEO could feel the alien's fists pressed against his back. His arms crossed to better easily crush him.

"Please what?" Superman asked him darkly. Bruce froze his mind beginning to race as he tried to think of what to say. Now there was the very real fear of actually dying. His mind was still foggy from as he tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Just…please don't…don't…." Bruce croaked as his mind raced clamoring for an answer. Superman's grip began to tighten again as he slowly began to apply pressure once more.

"Don't kill me." Bruce managed. Kal-El paused, and then released his captive. Bruce groaned as he staggered away from the krytponian. His heart thundering in his chest as it pumped oxygen rich blood to the rest of his body.

"I wasn't going to kill you. I was teaching you a lesson. At the worst you would have passed out. I should have let you, for all he good it would have done me." Kal-El snapped at him.

Bruce gazed at him without saying a word. Both men said nothing to the other. After a moment Superman came closer. Reaching down he grabbed his former partner's chin in a bruising grip. Forcing the other's head up Kal-El kissed him. His tongue shoving past the billionaire's tight lips.

At first he was shocked. He kissed countless women before, and had even enjoyed a few of them. Never had he kissed another man. One of the first differences Bruce noticed was the force. Kal-El exerted himself as the dominant one in this situation. He tasted of blood and smoke, and smelled of dust from his fight. Bruce tried to bite the other's tongue, but there was no give. He only managed to make the other man grunt before he felt a hand on his thigh. Lifting him up and pushing him down onto the bed.

Bruce fought to get back up. He clawed at Superman's hair and bare back. His heels digging into the mattress as he tried to rise. He felt bile rise to the back of his throat when the alien ground up against him. Kal-El's erection pressing into belly as above him the other man let out a low groan of pleasure. Bruce tensed, realizing what the other meant to do. There was no way to stop him.

Just as quickly though Superman pulled away. He gazed at the man beneath him. Bruce's eyes were bright with fury, sparking as the man waited for him to finish. His lips swollen and red from the rough kiss. Kal-El wished he could devour the other man right then and there. He wanted nothing more than to grab a fistful of Bruce's hair. To shove the other man's face into the pillow as he fucked him from behind. Taking out all his anger and fury in flurry of sweaty limbs and senseless pleasure.

"Get out. Go….make yourself useful. Somewhere." Kal-El said quietly as he pulled away.

Relief flooded Bruce's face as he rose from the bed. Superman said nothing as the other man rushed from the room. Desperate to put distance between them. Leaving the kryptonian to stare at the wall. Wondering where in his life he had gone wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Okay, this is actually important. I changed Sarah's name to Mercy, since in the Superman tv series that's the name of Lex Luthor's limo driver. She's always by his side and acts as his bodyguard as well. I couldn't remember her name when I started this fic, and then found out when I began watching the series again. _

**Chapter 10**

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"There must be something there of interest!"

"There's a green house, and a library so far. I also found what looks to be a kitchen."

"That's not good enough, Connor. What are you doing down there?"

"What you told me too. And I wanted to ask you a question…"

"Make it quick. I have to give a statement in five minute to the press."

"When can I come home?"

There was silence on the other end of the line. Connor waited, tapping his pencil on the edge of his notebook nervously. He heard his father breathing over the other end of the line. He half expected to be yelled at.

"Why are you in such a rush to come back? You have a legitimate reason or are you just wasting my time?"

"No, Dad, I just…" Connor struggled to find a good answer. Bruce was busy tending to the garden again. Krypto lay on the bed beside his new best friend fast asleep.

"I miss you." Connor blurted out. He felt his face begin to redden when he said it. His father hated it when he showed weakness. Especially if it was any kind of emotion other than rage at his enemies.

"Oh, really?" Luthor said dubiously. Connor bit his lip as he rolled over onto his back. Krypto continued to sleep undisturbed beside him. Yet the dog's tail began to thump giving away the movement had woken him.

"Yeah, really. Did I stutter?" Connor snapped into the phone. He could all but see his father frowning at him talking back. To his surprise he heard a sharp laugh over the phone at his small defiance.

"Be careful, boy. Having attitude with me won't get you anywhere."

"Come on, please? Just for a little while. I've gotten stronger. I can show you." Connor insisted. That always got his father's attention. The one thing Lex Luthor liked best was power itself. The rawer the form of it, the better. He heard another pause at the end of the line. Then his father yelling at some poor person for disturbing him. Couldn't they see he was on the phone?

"Listen, son, I'll send Mercy down to you after the conference."

"So I can come home?"

"We'll see." Luthor answered crisply. Then he muttered a farewell and hung up on Superboy. For a moment Connor could only stare at the phone. Then he whooped as he jumped up pumping a fist into the air. Krypto dropped feigning his sleep then. Standing up on the bed the dog began to wag his tail excitedly. Barking happily as Connor tackled the dog to the ground. Play wrestling with him as he began to talk.

"I'm going home, boy! Isn't that great? You and Bruce both can come with me! Dad won't like it, but whatever. He'll get over it." Connor explained to the animal. Krypto only growled and shook his head back and forth in mock fury. He laughed, scratching the canine behind the ears before he got up. Dashing out of the room leaving Krypto to follow him.

When he went into the garden he found Bruce shelling peas. Calmly tossing the empty shells into one sack, and the peas into the other. Letting out a whoop he tackled the older man to the ground in his excitement. Scattering peas and shells everywhere as he squeezed his servant in a bear hug.

"Bruce! I have good news for you!" Connor said excitedly. For his benefit the blind man looked dumbfounded. Though he smiled indulgingly as he patted the boy gently on his thigh. Unable to lift his arms since they were pinned to his sides. As if realizing the other couldn't move, he set him down gently. Brushing the dirt of Bruce's shirt and pants as he talked.

"Slow down, Connor, I can't understand you. What's the news?"

"I'm going home. And I'm taking you and Krypto with me." Superboy announced proudly. It didn't have the effect he wanted it to have. He saw a shadow pass over Bruce's face as the blind man grabbed onto his arm to steady himself.

"We can't go with you! Don't you remember what I told you?"

"Yeah, but you're wrong. You've been stuck here to long. If you come with me you won't be alone all the time. And like I said, I'll protect you. I promise." Connor argued. Bruce shook his head as he turned away from him. Kneeling down he spread his fingers out feeling for the spilled peas and shells.

"Your father will kill me and Krypto both, Connor."

"No he won't! He would never-"

"As soon as you show him who we are to you, he'll kill us. He'll make the dog's death and my own look like nothing more than an accident. Luthor will tell you how sorry he is. How tragic it is to lose friends or some other bullshit. He'll make a show of burying us, and then when your back is turned dig us up and dissect us." Bruce explained. He heard Superboy let out a sharp gasp at his reply.

Bruce liked the boy. He truly did. It had been a long, long time since he had ever had contact with someone else other than Superman. Yet even he could recognize the sharp intake of breath of anger. He heard the blood rushing to Connor's face as the boy flushed. Having been denied his pleasure the teen's tone became angrier. His patience beginning to wane as he talked to him.

"Why would he dissect you? You're human!"

"Perhaps not me, but definitely Krypto."

"He's a _dog_! Besides, I'd never let father touch either of you. Why don't you trust me?" Connor demanded desperately. At this the blind man grabbed his arm. His fingers digging into the other's arm as he talked.

"Krypto isn't just any dog, Connor. He was _Superman's_ dog. He's from Krypton." Bruce explained. Superboy frowned, turning to look at the prancing animal behind him. Krypto barked dashing over and jumping onto the teen. Licking his face excitedly as the boy sputtered trying to get his friend to stay down.

"Krypto? But he doesn't have any special powers." Bruce sighed, whistling sharply to draw the animal's attention. The canine barked coming back to him. He scratched the animal behind the ears for a reward.

"Fly, Krypto. Up boy." Bruce coaxed him. Krypto barked happily and then suddenly the dog was floating. Connor stared as the canine floated higher and higher until he was ten feet above their heads. Pleased with his trick the dog continued to bark happily. Wagging his tail like a windmill as he stared down at his two masters.

"Oh." Superboy said in wonder. He watched as Krypto flew across the room, ran along the ceiling, and then came back down to the ground by dashing down the wall back towards them. He laughed when he saw that. Holding his arms out for his friend. The dog collided with him, knocking Connor back with a surprising strength. Play growling as the dog pretended to fiercely take him down by grabbing his shirt sleeve and shaking his head back and forth.

"Good boy, Krypto! Good boy!" Connor praised him. Bruce sighed as the two wrestled for a moment. After a few minutes the teen seemed to remember their discussion. Pushing the animal off him the boy stood back up. Looking to his servant who waited patiently for him to finish playing.

"Do you see, now? Your father would want to experiment on Krypto. He'd lock him in a cage for the rest of his life. Then, when he was done, he would just take him apart piece by piece to see how he works." Bruce explained. Superboy looked worriedly at the dog imagining a life without him. He thought of Krypto being miserable in a cage two small for him. His usually snow white coat stained brown with his own feces. Legs cramped from being in a to small space.

"We could let him hide in the attic. If he can fly then he can just come down when we call him." Connor muttered stubbornly. Bruce said nothing as he turned away to continue cleaning. His voice soft as he bent to his task.

"How did he die?" His voice was nearly a whisper. Connor blinked glancing at his servant confused. He had sat down among the rows of vegetables heedless of the dirt staining his jeans. Krypto sat beside him panting happily. Pressing himself against his young master as he to seemed to listen to the blind man.

"Who?"

"Superman."

Superboy opened his mouth to answer then stopped. He closed it again beginning to wrack his brain for an answer. He frowned, scratching Krypto behind the ears as he thought. It had never occurred to him to bring the subject up. His father had shown him videos of his predecessor fighting. Of Superman going headlong into a battle to defeat Metallo despite his weakness. Effortlessly lifting a semi-truck and tossing it like a toy at an oncoming robot.

"Dad told me. I never asked him how Superman died."

"Did you see a body?"

"No. I just assumed he fell into the ocean somewhere. Metropolis grieved for him. They held a huge funeral in his honor and built a statue with his emblem on it."

"But no body?"

"Nope. Dad gave a speech at his funeral. Saying what a tragic loss it was for the city. How one day he hoped they would one day be able to look to a brighter future. I think he told the reporters he had sent out search parties, but they never turned anything up." Superboy answered.

Bruce froze as he straightened up. His face turning completely pale as the shells slipped from his fingers. Connor got up when he noticed his servant beginning to hyperventilate. He came over to him and began to rub the older man's back. Kneading his fingers into the tense shoulder muscles to calm him like he had seen Mercy do for his father. It seemed to have no effect since his servant pushed his hand's away. Staggering away and almost tripping over a bucket. Connor caught him, but soon Bruce was moving again.

"Bruce? Are you okay?"

"Connor, when you Luthor _ask_ him how Superman died. Demand to see a body. Better yet, try to find out on your own."

"Why? He's dead. Who cares?"

"I do!" Bruce yelled, turning on the boy. Superboy froze when the man stopped taking deep breaths. He seemed to have regained some of his composure as he spoke. His tone even and calm as he explained the situation.

"You don't understand how he became the last few months I knew him. Connor, there's a possibility your father might….might…gosh dammit, you bastard! You kept him around to make yourself an army, didn't you?" Bruce stormed punching the wall. When he pulled back his fist it was stained red with blood. Alarmed, Connor stopped his servant from punching the wall again. Forcing him to hold still as he took out a clean handkerchief he never used. Tying it gently around Bruce's hand to stop the bleeding.

"If you don't calm down, I'm locking you in your room." Connor commanded him. Trying to give his voice a commanding tone like his father. Bruce let out a hollow laugh at his order startling him. He frowned, but his servant took his hand and squeezed it gently. His sightless eyes seeming to gaze at him as he spoke.

"Now I understand why Luthor sent you here. You're a test. He's waiting to see if you deteriorate like the others."

"When my hair starts falling out I'll let you know."

"Good boy." Bruce praised him. Connor frowned as he led his servant out of the hallway back towards his room. The chores could wait until later in his opinion.

He made sure Bruce sat on the bed before he wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. He figured his servant wasn't cold, but perhaps it would help to calm him. Then he sat beside the older man talking to him about anything he could think of. Bruce sat there quietly listening to him. Allowing the teen to take his attempt and taking care of him.

As the teen fussed over him Bruce felt himself growing colder and colder. It felt as if his entire world had shattered around him. For the past few weeks he had begun to allow himself to believe Clark really had died. That he was finally free of the other's grasp. Yet this news did not bode well with him. Slowly, his brilliant mind began to inch forward. Rusted from disuse as the wheels twitched then began to turn once again. Oiled with the trickling of ideas which began to come to the once tactical genius.

It would explain why Luthor had abandoned Superboy at the fortress. The boy was bait. Luthor stayed, safe in Metropolis surrounded by kryptonite no doubt. Waiting to see if his creation could take on the Man of Steel. A chill went down his spine as he considered the idea he had had earlier. What if Superman were being held by Luthor?

_It's a possibility. Connor is no doubt a test run. A study to see if the boy begins to go insane like Bizarro did. His body starting to break down due to his DNA structure._

Thinking of the boy going the way of the first clone Bruce reached out. Feeling a shirt beneath his hand which he grabbed. Pulling the boy closer to him. Connor came closer to him and he felt the boy hug him. Taking it as a sign he needed comfort. Bruce didn't push him away. Rather, wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders and gave him a hard squeeze. He could not remember the last time he had been hugged so often except as a child. Connor seemed to be in constant need of being reassured he had not displeased him.

_I never let Ned finish his message._ Bruce realized with a jolt. He had cut the robot off and sent him back to the main control room with the others. The robot had been about to deliver a message having to due with Superman, but he had made the assumption the news was the same.

"…and the trees were blossoming. I only saw pictures, but all the flowers were pink. Mercy told me they were called cherry blossoms."

"Connor, what is your genetic code?" Bruce asked him suddenly. Connor shifted uncomfortably leaning against the older man. He didn't like to think about the fact he was a clone.

"Half kryptonian, and half human."

"Who's the human side?"

"My father. Why? What's wrong?"

_Human DNA, of course! Luthor wants the power but he can't risk losing control of him. Which would explain why Superboy's mind hasn't begun to deteriorate. If anything the boy is still developing. He can only grow stronger if his DNA is stable. _

Bruce reached up and felt soft skin beneath his hand. Connor began to pull back, but then stopped allowing the older man to feel his face. His fingers running over first the boy's lips, then the long bridge of his nose, and gently brushing his eyelids when he closed them. Bruce smiled despite himself as the boy's face began to take shape in his mind's eye. He had the same sharp nose as Luthor did. His cheekbones were high as well, but like Kent he had a strong chin. A wide expanse of a forehead with thick eyebrows which always seemed to add to the superhero's status.

"Nothing is wrong with you." Bruce said reassuringly to the teen.

"You're perfect just the way you are."


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _I'm surprised I managed to squeeze an update despite this month of frantic novel writing. Had to type this chapter fast, and I"m glad it came out a descent length as well. Let me know what you guys think of the story so far. :D_

**Chapter 11**

As the weeks passed Bruce did everything he could to avoid Superman. When he saw the hero enter the room he would get up and walk away. Should Superman try to initiate a conversation with him Bruce only responded in one word answers. Sometimes not even then as he fell silent.

He observed Superman closely despite the distance he established between them. He could not say why, but for some reason his rejection rather than instill anger in the hero seemed to only make the kryptonian depressed. The billionaire had expected his former friend to act far differently. Yet Superman would pause and gaze at the wall forlornly. Reminding Bruce of a dog awaiting for the approach of its owner who had passed away.

To state it simply, the hero of Metropolis was depressed.

Other than the one incident, Superman did not make any advances on the billionaire. Not any direct ones, anyway. Kal-El seemed to have fallen back on attempting to woo his captive to talk to him. Bringing small gifts to Bruce in the form of books, special coffee the CEO had always meant to try, and once even a Sudoku book. Within a day Bruce had solved every puzzle in it, the one on the front, the back, and then had set the puzzle book aside. The same with the word searches and crossword puzzles presented to him.

There was very little to occupy his time. Bruce found himself beginning to wonder over too where Superman kept his animals. Kent had admitted to him one day not all the animals present were from Krypton. A few were rare species from other galaxies he had happened to find on a ship. A collector of sorts who had attempted to capture Superman before the kryptonian had broken out with Lobo. A shame, Bruce had though, that his captor had escaped.

Even as he tried to keep himself occupied Bruce knew his mind was growing dangerously idle. He had still yet not found a way to escape or even make contact. When he had tried to go to the main control room where the robots were housed he found it locked to him. In that capacity Kal-El had been very smart. Not allowing his captive anywhere near any sort of technology, alien or not.

It was during one of those endless days as he sat next to one of the enclosures Bruce considered what his next move should be. As he watched what looked to be a group of anteaters, save they they didn't have long snouts but short trunks instead, whether he would ever escape. His only connection to the outside world was Kal-El. From time to time the hero would tell him of some event that had happen. Usually in Metropolis, some criminal had broken out, a new one sought revenge, and other tidbits of information.

Bruce sighed as he closed his eyes. Leaning his head against the glass as he opened his eyes again. One of the anteaters noticed him. A baby by how tiny it was, barely bigger than its mother's foot. It waddled over to the glass and peering up at him curiously. Despite himself Bruce smiled at the small creature. Reaching up he tapped the glass drawing it closer.

"Is it nice and warm in there? I bet it is. It's freezing out here." Bruce said to the small animal. Indeed, while it was nowhere below freezing he had begun to feel the temperature slowly dropping within the fortress. He had resorted to taking a blanket with him wherever he went. Pulling it tightly around his shoulders and making sure he always wore at least three pairs of socks. Soon he would have to start adding a sweat along with his blanket.

The baby animal jumped at the sound of his voice and dashed away. Only to come back a minute later to sniff at the glass. Bruce smiled, tapping the glass again. He had never had a pet before even as a child. Unless one counted the bats in his Batcave, but they were hardly pets. You could hardly pet them and hold them close. Even Alfred had admitted he would enjoy some company at the house. Bruce had seriously considered perhaps getting a cat or a dog. He didn't think Alfred would have appreciated the cat, but he could always get it declawed. He had always admired how cats were themselves no matter what and demanded respect. You had to earn their love. And they didn't always need you there for them either.

Bruce didn't notice Superman slowly sneaking up on him. The kryptonian stopped only a few feet away watching the interaction take place. His face completely impassive as Bruce talked to the small animal. Attempting to cajole it to come closer to him.

"Would you like to pet it?" Superman asked. Bruce spun around and gazed up at him in alarm. His face automatically becoming a mask when he saw the alien. Kal-El stood there continuing to gaze down at him. When his captive said nothing he went over to the glass and tapped it twice.

Automatically the glass slid up silently. The baby animal stared at him with wide eyes as Kal-El reached in and picked it up. The mother looked on in alarm, but seeing the alien visibly relaxed. All the animals knew who fed them and regarded him as one of their own. At least Superman hoped so. Cradling the baby animal in his arms he glanced at Bruce who continued to glare at him rigidly.

"You can hold him, you know. Most of the animals are tame. A few of them will even try to follow you." Superman explained. Bruce still said nothing. The hero gave up trying to get the CEO to talk, and without warning put the baby animal in Bruce's lap.

The baby blinked, and upon recognizing whom it had been looking at through the glass began nosing Bruce's close for treats. The billionaire glanced down, and his expression softened a fraction. Picking up the squirming bundle of fur he wrapped it up in the blanket to hold against his chest. He drew more comfort from it then he cared to admit.

"Thank you." Bruce said stiffly. Superman nodded his head, though he continued to stand there openly staring at him. Unable to meet the other's gaze his eyes fell back onto the baby animal. Running his hands through its soft fur as its small trunk tickled his open hand looking for treats.

"You're welcome. A few dodos hatched a few days ago too. The chicks are funny looking."

"Dodos? Those are extinct."

"They are. When I left the ship I happened to find a pair. They bred, laid eggs, and then the eggs hatched."

"I'm aware of how babies are made."

Bruce had not meant to make the joke. Yet Kal-El had sparked his curiosity over the animals. He also found he desperately wished to hear another human voice. Even with his iron will it had begun to rust in the face of loneliness. He had always had at least Alfred to talk too. Robin and Oracle as well when he went out into the Gotham night. Here in this lonely place though he had nothing but a depressed alien and now a strange animal from another galaxy.

Superman studied Bruce's face intently. He doubted his captive was even aware, but tears had gathered at the corners of the billionaire's sky blue eyes. Bruce clutched the animal closer to him despite its squeaking protests. He waited patiently and saw the wheels in the CEO's head begin to turn. The slow realization he was crying in front of the person who had caused his pain. His head jerked up as he glared at the alien. Bruce's face a mask of fury as he stood up to face the alien.

"What is it you want from me?!"

"You."

"No, it's not, Clark. I _know_ you. You would never-"

"I would never kidnap you? People change, Bruce, you don't know everything. But your pride would be bruised if you admitted that, wouldn't you?" Superman snapped back at him. Bruce clenched his fists still holding the small animal to his chest. Realizing he was squeezing it to hard he let up on the pressure and instead cradled it in his arms. Sheltering it beneath his blanket from the cold as he continued to yell at his captor.

"You must want something! What is it? Sex? Is that what you want?"

"It's not so much want as need, Bruce. But you would never understand that."

"What brought this on, Clark? When did you suddenly decide you weren't satisfied with being everyone's hero? Did I do something to make you hate me? Is this some type of punishment?"

"No."

"Then what the hell is it?"

"I don't know."

"Stop evading my questions. You damn well know, you just won't say anything. Did I commit a crime? Some horrendous mistake not even you can forgive? TELL ME!" Bruce screamed at him. He had dropped the small animal and it scurried away to cower against the glass. It's eyes wide as it watched the two argue.

Kal-El's eyes flashed dangerously for an instant. His laser vision making them turn red before they went back to normal. For a moment it seemed the alien would even hit him. Then Superman reached forward and grabbed Bruce by the collar of his shirt. Lifting the man clear off his feet and slamming him against the wall. Bruce gasped as Superman leaned forward so their faces were only inches apart. His face twisted by anger as he glared at his prisoner.

"Is this what you want, Bruce? For me to beat you up? To justify your existence here?" Kal-El threatened in a low voice. Bruce said nothing reaching up to try and pry the fingers off his shirt collar. There was no give.

"Maybe I should do that. Just beat you into a bloody mess. Leave you laying on the floor moaning in pain and walk away. Then after, oh, say a month, repeat the process all over again. I could rape you too if you'd like. You're certainly of no use to me." Superman hissed furiously. Bruce turned pale at the threats as he stared at the hero. Beginning to shake as his mouth suddenly went dry with fear.

Superman glared at him a moment longer. Bruce expected the kryptonian to even punch him. Punish him for his defiance. Then he noticed tears streaming down from the corners of the alien's eyes. Kal-El lowered him to his feet, but kept him anchored by the collar of his shirt.

"Is that what you want from me, Bruce?! To act like a monster towards you! Do you want me to make you hate me?! I should just give it up, shouldn't I? Cause you pain until you beg me to stop. I'd certainly get more of a reaction out of you then I do now!" Kal-El screamed at him.

Bruce was at a loss for words. His tears had long dried but it was clear the alien was breaking down. He stared wide eyed as Clark bent his head down his grip beginning to grow slack. His shoulders shaking with sobs as he raised his head again. His eyes wide as he gazed at Bruce desperately as if the man held his salvation.

"You don't hate me, do you? For taking you away? I just did it to save you. To just…just help you, Bruce. Because it's all falling apart."

"Clark I…"

"I didn't mean it! What I said, about hurting you. You just make me so insane sometimes. I don't know how to…I just can't the thoughts of waking up one day and finding you dead." Kal-El explained desperately. Bruce could only gaze at his former ally as the confession came out. This was the moment he had been waiting for. He licked his lips, trying to find the correct words.

"Kent, what happened?" Bruce said gently. Clark gazed at him then seeming to come to his senses finally in the last few months. He opened and closed his mouth as he tried to force the words out.

"They died."

"Who died?"

"My….my parents. I was fighting Darkseid and he came to Earth. He crashed into the house and…they were inside. I thought my father might make it. I took him the hospital as soon as I could. But he just…he passed away right there in the bed. I held his hand and talked to him but…it wasn't enough. I wasn't strong enough."

"You lost the fight, didn't you?"

"Wonder Woman had to interfere. I don't know how she did it, but she managed to kill him. After that I just…I couldn't…" Superman swayed on his feet looking as if he were about to pass out.

Bruce listened patiently, but now it all began to make sense. There were very few people the hero claimed to love with all his heart. One of his greatest supporters had been the two people on Earth who had taken him in as a baby. Had cared for him as their own and helped him to come to terms with his powers. They had been rare souls indeed. Now that he thought about it, Bruce wished perhaps he had been so open about his persona.

"Clark, I'm so sorry." Bruce said. He meant it too. He knew what it was to lose one's parents.

By now Kal-El had stopped holding him by the collar of his shirt. Covering his face as he sobbed. Bruce felt dazed as he stared at the fallen hero. What could he do? The kryptonian was in genuine pain. The only family he had ever really known had died because of his failure.

"What about Lois?"

"I called it off, Bruce. I never liked her like that to begin with. I thought something may have been there but…I just couldn't pretend anymore. I told her I was interested in someone else. She asked me if it was anyone she knew. I told her no, but it was another man."

"I take it as a reporter she didn't ask you any questions?"

"She asked a lot at of questions. Then she said she wasn't surprised. Lois told me it explained why a guy like me seemed a little to sensitive. After a few weeks she quietly moved to Europe. I don't know where." Superman answered tiredly. Bruce nodded his head to show he was listening.

"Clark…I'm sorry all that happened to you. I know what it's like to lose your parents. Listen, if you take me back home I won't say anything to the rest of the league. I promise." Brue said gently. At this Kal-El gave him a sober look. For an instant the CEO was sure his former ally would say yes. He was willing to forgive the alien. So far, Clark had done nothing to hurt him. The kidnapping they could deal with. It was almost understandable in the wake of the tragedy.

"No, Bruce. I'm not taking you back. I was serious when I said I'm keeping you here for the remainder of your life."

"Clark, will you listen to yourself? You sound insane. You can't keep me here against my will."

"I can and I am. I'm sorry, Bruce, but I can't afford to lose you too. I know you don't like it here. You'll grow to like it though. I'll start spending more time with you and-"

"Clark, please, take me home. What about Alfred? Tim? Dick? Or Barbara, for that matter? They need me."

"No they don't. Dick took over as guardian as Gotham City officially. Tim helps him out as Robin and pretty soon he might even take on the mantle of the bat himself. Or he might create his own persona altogether, I don't know which." Superman had regained his composure now. Gazing at his captive who stared at him with a forlorn expression. His mouth set in a hardline as Kal-El braced himself against giving in to the other man.

"Just give up, Bruce. You're never leaving here. Ever."


End file.
